Eva's Letter
Superdawnfan (stop) START (stop) (eva) Hey shawn 12:31 Shovel Night (Shawn) Huh? Whats up? 12:32 Superdawnfan (eva) any friends you wanted to add to the alliance you didn't seem excited to join 12:33 Shovel Night (Shawn) Ever since I realized I'm mentally insane, I've gotten less excitable 12:34 Superdawnfan (Eva) I'm sorry when I get angry I kinda nearly kill someone I get close to people and still hurt them due to irrational reasons it seems no one understands me here though 12:35 Shovel Night (Shawn) Its fine. I did the same thing. 12:35 Superdawnfan (eva) hey Shawn um (eva) Can you help me with something? 12:35 Shovel Night (Shawn) What? 12:36 Superdawnfan (eva) I'm scared to talk to Harold in person 12:36 Shovel Night (Shawn) And? 12:37 Superdawnfan (eva) he knows I'm into him but............. he hasn't said if he feels the same or anything and it's kinda humiliating so I'm writing to him instead of actually saying something I also thanked him for a few things he's a great therapist too I talk to him and he knows (eva) What causes my irrational fear of it being all or nothing he calms me down and I kinda want you to read to him and say it's from eva afterwards I don't want to confront him he's been so sweet (eva) also know any good thank you presents? (eva) I know this is crazy but I mostly just carry weapons with me all the time 12:39 Shovel Night (Shawn) If an of those are nunchucks then, theres your answer. *any 12:40 Superdawnfan (eva) that serious? 12:41 Shovel Night (Shawn) Yes. He likes nunchucks. 12:42 Superdawnfan (eva) anyone you're into? (eva) gwen molly sammy? 12:42 Shovel Night (Shawn) Uh... not really... I don't know at his point... 12:43 Superdawnfan (eva) jasmine bridgette? (eva) or am I doing this wrong (eva) into guys? 12:44 Shovel Night (Shawn) I'm straight but I'm not into anyone. (Shawn) So what are you gonna write? 12:46 Superdawnfan (eva) *hands note to shawn it reads* Hey Harold I know you know I'm into you but you never said anything and you're the biggest dork I know which makes you cute and you're funny sometimes even when not trying to be you're way greater at talking to people than I thought so better than I am and truly a sweet person and I want to slowly be in a loving relationship-Love Eva (eva) that looks nice right? 12:48 Shovel Night (Shawn) Well... It needs tweaking but... You have the basics. 12:50 Superdawnfan (eva) Uh yeah I'm probably just gonna fail and push him away like everyone else maybe I'm just insane idk *cries* (eva) I'll be alone forever (eva) *exasperated voice* ALONE] 12:52 Shovel Night (Shawn) No no it's fine. You just need to rewrite it. Write all of your feelings. 12:52 Superdawnfan (eva) Oh Ok.... sorry did I over react? 12:53 Shovel Night (Shawn) Well... by your standards no. 12:53 Superdawnfan (eva) well um improvement *confused and excited*